1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable connector with additional lead-fixing detents, and more particularly, to a flat cable connector having a plurality of lead grooves each including a wire-retaining detent. In assembly, leads of the flat cable are pushed into the lead grooves past the detents such that the detents press against the leads and fix the leads in place to prevent their removal from the lead grooves. Thereafter, the connecting seat is secured to the main body such that the leads and the terminals on the main body are firmly joined. Accordingly, the assembly of the flat cable connector is more rapid and convenient, and the quality is more ensured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flat cable connector, as shown in FIG. 1, the leads of a flat cable 300 are respectively axially inserted into passages 2001 of a connector 200, whereupon the connector 200 is secured to a main body 100 such that terminals on the main body 100 are in contact with the leads, thereby creating a closed circuit.
However, the aforementioned flat cable connector has the following drawbacks:
1. Insertion of the leads into the passages 2001 of the connector 200 is difficult time-consuming, and labor intensive.
2. Because the leads are axially inserted into the passages, termination of thinner and softer flat cable leads is e specially difficult. Accordingly, the processing work is increased.
In order to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks, a flat cable connector of Taiwan Utility No. 89211727 has been disclosed by the inventor of the present invention, as illustrated in FIG. 2. However, this flat cable connector doesn""t have a special member to fix the leads in the lead grooves so that the leads may unintentionally be removed from the lead grooves during the processing work, which is especially a problem for thinner leads.
It is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide a flat cable connector which at least includes a main body and a connecting seat. The connecting seat has a plurality of lead grooves at one end thereof, and a detent in each of the grooves. In assembly, leads of the flat cable are engaged in the lead grooves, and the detents are used to press against the leads so that the leads are fixed in place and will not be removed from the lead grooves. Thereafter, the connecting sea is secured to the main body such that the leads and the terminals on the main body are firmly joined. Accordingly, the assembly of the flat cable connector is more rapid and convenient, and the quality is more ensured.